Bloody Throne
by unamedguard
Summary: The human king died and the human kingdom of Zeta blames the animals. can Po and the Masters prove their innocence and find the murderer or will there be war. Awful summary.


i am new to this so please show mercy. I have permission of Banci to continue his story. small spelling mistakes may occur, because English isn't my first language. Also feel free to give me some advice on how this story should go from this point.

Does this story have a future or not.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

*Bang* *Bang*The valley echoed with fireworks and people celebrating and feasting for China was saved by the heroes of the Jade palace. There was much joy and happiness, "This is awesome." Po shouted as he watched the fireworks fly up in the sky, the whole of China was celebrating the defeat of Shen and his wolf army.

In the Chinese wilderness a soldier was looking at the sky an the fireworks lighting up the sky. This soldier was different he wasn't like the rhinos, wolves or gorillas he wore black armor that coverd his entire body and a strange helmet that cover his face.

"Why is it so bloody cold?" he thought as he walked through a small camp " I could have joined the city watch, less danger, but also less money."

"If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be on this stupid peace mission." then questions started going through his mind, worrying questions " Can i do this? Will something go wrong? Focus Niko! Focus."

"Hey, Niko you alright." he heard a voice coming from behind him.

He turned too see his comrade " Yeah...um...Scar I have been...thinking." he stammerd as he got up.

"A soldier doesn't think he does what he is told! I keep telling you this Niko." the soldier barked at Niko " You cant walk away from this remember your oath. Now come the king wishes to speak to us.". With that they left for the center of the small camp towards the royal tent.

When they got inside they were showed tho their seats along with the other guest. The king also called his best friend and the captain of the royal guards. "My friends I called you here to celebrate a dawn of a new age. This night will be remembered for we will journey to the capital of China and show ourselves and our assistance. This is what we have been waiting for." Henry proudly said as he rose his cup, "Not everyone." the captain said as soon as the king took his seat.

"Your brother doesn't seem to share your enthusiasm about this treaty with the animals my lord. He proved this when he sent, two men that are known to be his personal thugs." before he could continue he was interrupted by Scar "You are a smart man, unfortunately for you, you are too late.".

Suddenly before anyone could react to Scars words an arrow hit the captain through the throat. "Niko time to get to work." Niko said calmly as he and Scar got up taking out their swords "You really should have taken more guards." Scar mocked the couple "When my brother finds about this." Henry threatened the men "Sue run. Run as fast as you can!" he shouted before charging Niko knocking him off balance.

The queen hesitated for a moment before running as fast as she could into the forest. Scar quickly knocked the king off Niko, before "Go get the queen I will deal with him" he ordered. Niko sprinted out after the queen " You were right my lord a new age is coming." Scar said before out maneuvering the king and thrusted his sword into the kings chest "And in that age China will burn and we will reclaim what we lost."

After few minutes which seems like hours Niko managed to find her hiding in a bush and tackle her, then he picked the her up and pinned her against a tree. "Let me go! Please...Somebody Help!" she screamed as he struggled to break free from his captor. "Shhh." she heard the calm voice that made her blood turn to ice "It won't hurt a bit...I promise." after that she felt pain in her chest before closing her eyes for the last time.

He picked the women's body and went back to camp. At the centre of the camp he saw Scar dragging the kings body, Niko placed the boy next to his mother that laying in front of the tent, "Dam this guy is heavier then he looks!" Scar complained " Did you get the kid.". "What do you think?" Niko replied angrily. Ignoring Niko Scar turned around "Sam!" Scar shouted, soon after that a girl with black plate armor and a dark mask covering her face appeared with a bow in her hands coming out of the forest "Nice shot, rookie."

They looked at the bodies, a few days ago these corpses were the most powerfull people in Zeta. "I will start digging the holes." Scar told his partners quietly. "It was for the greater good keep" he kept telling himself thath as he started digging "Besides I never liked the fool.".


End file.
